


Another Murder on the Great Australian Baking Show, How Can That Be?

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: OMG, another silly ... can anyone seriously call this writing? There was a previous fic where Jack was undercover at the GAB show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr OllyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr+OllyJay).



“Inspector, my client is not talking to you. You have no evidence. This is a free country, is it not?”

“Yes, it is. However, I know things about your show.”

“You mean that you masqueraded as a baker, but you burned down the studio?”

“Um, no. That didn’t happen. The fire brigade could not determine the cause of the fire.”

“OK, funny. This is what happens next, Jack, can I call you Jack?”

“NO.”

“Jack, this is what happens next...”


	2. Jack Considers Retiring Because This is Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be an egg but probably a scrambled egg. Love again to Mr OllyJay.

“He was poisoned, Jack.” Mac was as serious as ever.

“Poisoned?”

“Yes, sir.” said the young detective. “And we’ve arrested the two English judges. There are guitly, Sir. I’m sure of it.”

“The lovely, older lady, and the Hollywood bloke? You can’t be serious! Why would two famous bakers, published authors, murder a contestant?”

“We don’t have a motive but, they were the only ones near the coco powder. And, Sir, Inspector Robinson, I lived in Los Angeles for many years. I never met anyone named Hollywood. Sir, it’s a fake name.”

*****

“Alright, Mr Hollywood. Can I call you Paul? Paul, no worries. It is a bit odd. Two deaths, isn’t it?”

“This is a nightmare, Inspector. You have to believe me. I never met the bloke. He’s just a baker on the show. And the other bloke, last year, had a heart problem.”

“Is Hollywood really your name? Why ... How is your hair so perfect?”


	3. Cold Cases are Depressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two detectives are stumped.

“What just happened?”

“Inspector, Mr Hollywood is not happy about the biscuits, um, or biscotti, um ...” The young constable looked rattled. Jack rolled his eyes.

“What’s the problem, Paul?” 

“Well, Jack, the biscotti needed a few more minutes in the oven.”

Jack was stunned. “I do beg your pardon, Paul.”

“These biscuits have a good spiral but the cardamom is not coming through. It’s not working for me.”

“Mr Hollywood, it’s not biscuit week. We need to verify your alibi. If we can do that, ... never mind, I’m done. Collins, arrest Mr Hollywood.”

“Yes, Inspector.”

Phryne decided to jump in, “Jack, wait. I think, perhaps Mr. Butler’s biscotti will impress Paul. Try these, Paul.” She batted her eyes at him. Batting the eyes did not seem to impress. Mr Butler’s work did, however.

“These are lovely biscotti. Well done.” Hollywood smiled with his gorgeous, blue eyes.

*****

“Phryne, this bloke has gone mad.”

“But is he the murderer, Jack?”

“Probably not. Sometimes people pretend to be mad as it helps when using an insanity defense but perhaps he is mad. How do they say it in Hollywood when someone is on drugs? He is suffering from exhaustion.” It was beginning to seem like the case would go cold. Jack had been threatened by Hollywood’s Brief, but that was routine.

***** 

At the production meeting later that day, it was decided to shut the show down. There would never again be another Great Australian Baking Show challenge.

*****

Thank Heavens.


End file.
